grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Love
|season = 6 |number = 7 |epnumber = 117 |prodcode = 607 |image = 607-Fighting for Love.gif |airdate = February 17, 2017 |viewers = 3.92 million‘Last Man Standing,’ ‘Hawaii Five-0’ and ‘Shark Tank’ adjust up: Friday final ratings |writer = Sean Calder |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Amor de Infierno |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the seventh episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It first aired on February 17, 2017 on NBC. Press Release "LOVE" IS IN THE AIR ON MONROE'S BIRTHDAY WEEKEND GETAWAY - Rosalee (Bree Turner) surprises Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) with a getaway for his birthday and invites most of the gang to join them. Things take a shocking turn when a hotel employee targets Nick (David Giuntoli) in an effort to avenge his father. Meanwhile, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) gets a visit from a dark force that she has seen before. Elsewhere, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) spends the weekend with Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd) when a former ally decides to get even. Russell Hornsby, Reggie Lee and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Monroe expresses his love to Eve, Nick expresses his love to Rosalee, Adalind expresses her love to Monroe, and Eve expresses her love to Nick. 36 hours earlier, Diana puts her hand on Eve's cheek, waking her up, and she asks Eve if her stomach hurts. Eve sits up and tells Diana she doesn't think so and Diana tells Eve that her stomach hurts when she is sad. Diana tells Eve that she thought Eve's stomach might hurt because Nick isn't her boyfriend anymore. Diana then asks if she wants Nick back and Eve tells her that would not be right. Diana tells Eve that she misses her other mom, Kelly, and asks Eve if she knows where she is. Before Eve says anything, Adalind comes out of her and Nick's room and tells Diana it's time to get ready to go to her dad's house. Monroe meets Rosalee in the kitchen and Rosalee gives him a cup of coffee after he guesses what kind it is. Rosalee then has Monroe close his eyes while she goes and puts on a party hat and blows a party horn. She gives Monroe a pamphlet and tells him that is where they are going for his birthday. She tells him that Nick, Eve, Adalind, Hank, and Wu are also going. Before Adalind takes Diana to Renard's house, she tells her that the symbols Eve drew are a secret and that she doesn't want her to tell Renard nor anyone else about them because they don't know what the symbols mean and that they could be dangerous. After they talk, Adalind and Diana head to Renard's. Eve gets out of the shower, wipes the steam off the mirror, and starts brushing her hair. Suddenly, there is hissing and scratching, as well as the sound of thunder as a portal starts opening in the mirror. Eve touches where the portal is opening and the mirror ripples, causing her to quickly pull her hand back. She calls for Nick, who glances in the direction of the bathroom as he washes his coffee mug. Eve watches the portal take over the entire mirror as lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. A green eyed, skeleton-like figure comes forward and looks at Eve. Nick sees flashing coming from the bathroom and hurries to the bathroom. Nick stares at the window portal and skeleton figure in shock, as the figure turns its attention to Nick before the portal and skeleton figure disappear. Nick asks what that was and Eve says it was similar to what she experienced with the Death Grip, "except for Skull Man wasn't there." Eve asks if they should tell Monroe and Rosalee, but Nick tells her not to do so until they have a better understanding of what they just saw. Adalind and Diana arrive at Renard's house and Diana offers to make breakfast, which Renard agrees to. From the kitchen, Diana asks Renard how many chocolate cookies he wants and Renard suggests maybe pancakes for breakfast instead, but Diana tells him she is making both. Renard goes to the kitchen, as someone watches him and Diana from nearby bushes. Monroe and Rosalee arrive at the Columbia Gorge Hotel. They go inside and meet up with Nick, Adalind, Eve, and Kelly. Nick asks what time they're getting together and Rosalee says that drinks are available whenever. Hank and Wu arrive and greet everyone. Nick and Adalind decide to go up to their room and Randy says he'll get the elevator for them because it is old-fashioned, so it needs an operator. Randy calls his mom as he heads back downstairs. He tells her to get his dad to call because Nick showed up at the hotel. Renard compliments Diana on her cookies and asks what she is drawing. She tells him stuff she saw and that she can't tell him where she saw the things. She says, "I promised Mommy I wouldn't tell you what I saw in the tunnel." Renard asks if she minds if he takes a picture and she says it's fine. Renard continues to try to get more information, including where the tunnel is, but Diana refuses to tell him. The doorbell rings, so Renard goes to answer the door and finds that a couple trees are being delivered with a note that they are housewarming gifts from the precinct. While he is talking with the delivery guy, Diana is chloroformed from behind. When Renard goes back inside, he realizes that Diana is missing and searches the house for her. He then finds a leaf by where Diana was drawing. He hurriedly takes out his phone and starts dialing a number, but he then stops. He chuckles softly and puts his phone away before he starts eating another cookie. Randy works on setting a table while the gang talks and has drinks before dinner. He gets a call from his dad who is in the Multnomah State Prison. Randy tells his dad that Nick, the cop responsible for him going to prison, is at the hotel. Randy tells his dad, "I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you. To us." Randy says he is going to do the Amor de Infierno and his dad suggests doubling the dose, but Randy says he plans on tripling it. Randy hangs up and goes to everyone's rooms, collecting a piece of each person's hair and putting them in numbered plastic bags. The gang tells stories, including how Nick and Monroe met, while having pre-dinner drinks while waiting for their table. Once their table is ready, they finish their drinks and go get seated. Randy starts pouring wine and woges into a Cupiditas. He then spits into one of the wine glasses. He puts a hair into each of the glasses and the wine temporarily turns a different color in each glass. At the dinner table, Monroe thanks everyone for coming because it means a lot to him and Rosalee that they are all there. Randy starts to bring the wine to the gang, but he runs into Holly. She catches one of the glasses as it falls off the tray and one of her hairs falls into the glass. She puts the glass back on the tray and Randy heads towards the gang's table as Monroe describes when he knew he fell for Rosalee, and then he and Rosalee talk about their first kiss. Randy walks up and says, "Here comes something special for the birthday boy, compliments of the house." He hands everyone a glass except for Rosalee, who tells him she's pregnant, so Hank gets her glass after he says, "Well, shame to let it go to waste." The gang cheers with each other and drink the wine as Randy watches. Nick and Adalind get ready to go to sleep and Nick says that Randy looked familiar for some reason. Adalind suggests that he arrested him, but Nick tells her he would have remembered that. Nick then turns off the light before making out with Adalind. Renard eats more cookies and looks at Diana's drawings. He then gets a text including a picture of Diana sleeping, followed by a call from Grossante, who demands that Renard makes him captain of the precinct, otherwise Diana will die. Nick and Adalind wake up the next morning, both agreeing that they need some coffee. Rosalee kisses Monroe's cheek, saying, "Good morning, birthday boy." Monroe says morning to her, and she asks if he is okay. He tells her he is fine and that he needs coffee. Rosalee offers to go with him and he says he can just bring coffee back to her, but Rosalee tells him she'll meet him on the patio. Hank dries his face in front of the bathroom mirror. When he looks into the mirror, his eyes briefly turn purple. Diana wakes up and asks Grossante where she is, but he tells her she doesn't need to know. She says she wants to go home, but Grossante tells her she isn't going anywhere until he gets what he wants. Diana says, "Please, I want to go home now." Grossante woges and reiterates that she isn't going anywhere. Diana woges her eyes and telekinetically throws Grossante across the room. She then telekinetically starts throwing him back and forth into the walls. Nick and Monroe both get coffee and greet each other. Holly also tells them good morning and Wu walks up as Nick leaves. Monroe tells Wu good morning and walks away. Wu looks up at Holly and his eyes briefly turn an icy white, and he tells Holly she is really beautiful. She softly chuckles and thanks him. Holly walks away and Wu follows. Nick heads back to his room with coffee for Adalind, while Monroe brings coffee to the patio for Rosalee. Randy looks on as Monroe sees Eve and Monroe's eyes briefly turn green. He puts his coffee down and walks towards Eve, passing by Randy. Rosalee comes out of her room as Nick walks by with the coffee. She asks him if he has seen Monroe, and when Nick looks at Rosalee, his eyes briefly turn pink. He tells Rosalee that Monroe was just getting some coffee and Rosalee goes to find Monroe. Nick sets his and Adalind's coffee down and follows Rosalee. Hank looks at himself in the mirror, saying, "You know, I hate to admit it, but... You are one... damn fine-looking man." Wu starts expressing his love to Holly in the kitchen. Holly is a little uncomfortable and tells Wu she has to get more food out. She walks away, but Wu follows again. Monroe walks up to Eve as she looks at the view. He expresses his love to her and Eve asks if he is alright. Monroe takes her hand and says, "Do you feel that? That is the tingling of like souls. That's love." Eve asks if Rosalee is in her room and Monroe tells Eve to forget her and he puts Eve's hand to his heart. Eve tells Monroe to wait there and that she'll be right back, but Monroe follows after her. Rosalee goes to the patio to look for Monroe with Nick close behind, and Randy watching. Nick expresses his love to Rosalee, which confuses her. Rosalee tells him, "Nick, I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's gotten into you, but please stop." Rosalee says she is going to go find Monroe and tells Nick to stay on the patio. Nick gets down on one knee and says, "You're the only one in the world for me." Rosalee leaves as Eve comes out on the patio. When she sees Nick, her eyes briefly turn bluish green. She tells Nick, "There's never been anyone else for me. There never will be. To think we almost threw it all away." In Nick's confusion, Eve kisses him. Randy smiles as he watches the events unfold. Adalind leaves her room with Kelly as Monroe searches for Eve. When Adalind sees Monroe, her eyes briefly turn orange. Adalind walks up to Monroe and says she wants him more than anything she's ever wanted, and she kisses him just as Rosalee walks up. Monroe tells Rosalee that it's not what it looks like and Rosalee asks him to tell her what's going on. Monroe tells her, "Love. Real love. Finally." He then says that he is in love with Eve, telling Rosalee, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But Eve is everything to me now." Adalind angrily comes up to Monroe and slaps him for saying he loves Eve. Monroe tells her to stay away from him as Nick and Eve walk up. Eve grabs Nick and Monroe asks Nick what he thinks he is doing because he dumped her. Monroe tells Nick, "She's mine. Now and forever." Eve responds, saying that she is actually Nick's and Adalind tells Monroe, "She's not yours. I'm yours." Nick and Monroe both tell the other that they need to back off. While everyone fights out in the hall, Hank sings to his reflection. In the hall, Kelly starts crying as everyone yells at each other. Eve tells Adalind, "It wasn't enough to steal Nick from me. It wasn't enough to have the baby that should have been ours." Adalind tells her to back off and, back in his hotel bathroom, Hank hears a loud thud, which causes him to come out of his room to see what is happening. He sees his reflection in a mirror, however, and slowly walks over, singing. Rosalee realizes that everyone is being affected by the Amor de Infierno and walks away. Hank continues singing to his reflection while the others fight over each other. Renard gets a call from Grossante, who begs Renard to help him. He tells Renard where he is and Renard says he'll come soon, but he has some things to take care of first. Diana walks up and says, "I found you. That's not a very good hiding place." Grossante is telekinetically thrown by Diana as Renard briefly listens on the phone before hanging up. Nick, Monroe, Adalind, and Eve continue to fight as Rosalee goes downstairs. Wu continues to express his love to Holly and she tells him, "Sir, you are really out of line. Now, please, leave me alone." She says she is going to get the manager and Wu asks if he can marry them. Holly tells him she needs to get back to work and Wu responds, "If you leave me, I'll kill myself." Holly says she can't deal with this and walks away. Rosalee finds Randy and sees Wu going after Holly again. Rosalee confronts Randy about the Amor de Infierno, telling him to make it stop. She slaps him, and he woges and tells her that isn't going to happen and that everyone is going to die. Rosalee says, "Unless you die first," and woges. Randy then runs away. Adalind pulls Nick away from Monroe, telling him to leave Monroe alone, and slaps him. In turn, Eve tells Adalind to leave Nick alone and smacks her. Monroe then grabs Eve and kisses her as Nick yells Rosalee's name from his knees. Adalind screams in horror at the sight of Monroe kissing Eve. Wu runs up to Holly tells her, "If you can't stand my love for you, you leave me no choice but to end this ghastly farce and throw myself off this cliff." He heads to the edge of the cliff and Holly tries to tell him to stop. Randy runs up and grabs Holly, telling Rosalee he will kill Holly if she comes any closer. Rosalee asks Randy why he is doing this and Randy tells her about Nick arresting his father. Randy moves Holly closer to the cliff's edge and she screams for help. Wu hears Holly screaming and morphs into his primal state. Rosalee and Randy both woge, and Primal Wu jumps at Randy, knocking him off the cliff. As he falls, a woged Adalind fights with Eve, while a woged Monroe fights with Nick. Once Randy hits the ground below, killing him instantly, the Amor de Infierno effects wear off of everyone. In the hallway, everyone tries to figure out what happened. Nick and Adalind hug and Rosalee runs up. Monroe says to her, "Oh, my God. What have I done? I love you." Rosalee then tells everyone about the Amor de Infierno. Nick finishes talking with the police about Randy and then walks over to his friends and tells them about arresting Randy's father. They realize it was before Nick was a Grimm and Hank says Randy probably would have thought things through differently if he knew Nick was a Grimm. Nick apologizes to Monroe about everything happening on his birthday and Monroe tells him, "Please, it's gonna take a lot more than that to break up this group." Renard arrives to pick Diana up as Grossante, badly injured, slides himself across the floor. Diana tells Renard how much fun she had and asks if she can have another playdate with Grossante. Renard tells her, "Of course. Anytime you want," and they leave as Grossante sobs. Everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to Monroe. After they finish, a waitress walks up and asks, "Who would like some champagne? On the house!" Everyone just stares at her uneasily. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Cupiditas Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Behind the Scenes Production Notes *Footage from , , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Eve and Nick both see "a skull-like dude with green eyes" staring back at them coming from what appears to be a portal in the mirror in the loft bathroom, and Eve says it resembles what she saw during her death grip experience, minus the "Skull Man." *Renard finds out about the existence of the cloth symbols through Diana's drawings, but he does not know their meaning, other than that they are potentially dangerous. *Grossante seeks his revenge against Renard after being denied his promotion as the next captain of the South Precinct. Trivia *Monroe's birthday "clock cake" was made by JaCiva's Bakery And Chocolatier, a local Southeast Portland establishment. They also previously make a cake for the show in . *Tierra Valentine, who portrayed the waitress, Holly, also previously appeared on Grimm in playing Sylvie's Roommate and in portraying Jenny Lee. *The delivery man worked for Dennis' Seven Dees which is an actual nursery and landscaping company in Portland. References Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners